Essence Vitae
by bluepurple
Summary: What if Alex's dad hadn't retired early and rose to deputy commissioner? Alex works at Chelsea  and  meets Bobby a wide receiver? Chapter 3 is M.
1. Sighting and Meeting

Title: Essence Vitae

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. New York Giants is owned by the John Mara and Steve Tisch, the Philadelphia Eagles is owned by Jeffrey Lurie, and Seattle Seahawks is owned by Paul Allen.

Author's Note: The ideas just keep coming. What if Alex's dad hadn't retired early and rose to deputy commissioner, Alex was swayed by what she is told to do and how to do her job; changes when she meets Bobby a wide receiver from humble beginnings?

A/N 2: Takes place in later 1993, when Alex was a beat cop in Chelsea.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Chapter 1: Sighting and Meeting

* * *

It was a miserable night.

Robert "Bobby" Goren and his New York Giants teammates had been soundly beaten by the Philadelphia Eagles even though they came close to beating them. He knew that their coach would make the practice hard the next day but for now he just wanted to unwind a bit.

All of his teammates had a way of dispersing their frustrations; his way was to get a drink or two without getting tipsy.

As he was nursing his only glass of Glenlivet at the bar, he found his eyes wondering around, scanning the atmosphere.

Then he saw her, a stunning blonde who was over by one of the booths near the door. She was with an older guy, her dad probably and someone else whom he couldn't recognize.

For a brief moment, he caught the gaze of the beautiful blonde. She briefly smiled at him and he felt his heart miss a couple of beats.

He began debating on whether or not he should introduce himself. However, by the time he made up his mind, the blonde and the two other guests already left.

-x-

Over the next few days, he was hard at practice, getting ready for their game against the Seattle Seahawks, half mentally pushing himself and half thinking about that blonde he saw at the bar.

After their heart breaking defeat, Coach Rory McCroy decided to call it a day and let them go early. He was satisfied with the hard work his team had put into practicing.

"Okay everyone, good day today, eh? Go shower and get on out of here. Rest up before those Seahawks show up," said Coach McCroy after blowing on his whistle.

Right then he turned around and saw someone quietly standing behind him.

"Good grief Lexy, you're going to give your Uncle Rory a heart attack one of these days."

Alex gave a sad puppy face which she knew her honorary uncle could never resist.

"Okay kiddo, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit," said Coach McCroy while giving his niece a hug.

"Oh I dunno... just wanted to say hi."

"Really don't you have to work?"

"Well my CO gave me the day off."

"I know this is a sore subject but your dad told me you and Diego broke up."

With a small pout, Alex replied "Yeah I dumped him because he was a bit to cautious especially around my dad. He wasn't spontaneous."

"So I am guessing you're looking for someone new then?"

"Hm, maybe why?"

"I might know just the person."

Rory loved setting his niece up just to give his lifelong friend and Alex's dad, NYPD's Deputy Commissioner John Eames a hard time.

Alex raised her eyebrow as her uncle turned around and yelled, "Hey Goren! Practice is over for the day! Now get over here there is someone I would like you to meet."

Goren quit what he was about to do while looking a bit embarrassed to see he was the only one still on the field and ran over.

"Goren," began the Coach, "I would like you to meet Alexandra Eames. Lexy, this is Bobby Goren, mybest and hardest working Wide Receiver."

When the two saw each other they froze; they recognized each other from the other night.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks you for reading chapter 1 of "Essence Vitae". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. First Date and Relationship

Title: Essence Vitae

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. New York Giants is a part of the NFL is owned by the Mara family and the Washington Seahawks is owned by Paul Allen.

Author's Note: Coffee shop mentioned in this story is Brick City Coffee Company located in Newark, NJ.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Chapter 2: First Date and Relationship

* * *

Coach McCroy knew it was love at first sight when he saw the two of them gazing at each other.

"Um... I'll leave the two of you alone."

Rory walked away silently laughing how they were still staring at each other.

"Um... uh... why don't I go and clean up, then I can treat you to coffee," said Bobby nervously.

"That sounds great," replied Alex also nervous.

She usually didn't get this way around guys but this one was different.

Fifteen minutes later they were off.

When they arrived in his sporty Mustang at the best coffee shop he knew of, Brick City Coffee Company.

While there, they hit off instantly talking about everything under the sun. Alex found out that Bobby was orphaned at a young age and was raised by a strict but loving aunt and had attended college out of state on a football scholarship. Bobby learned that Alex is the daughter and only child of the Deputy Commissioner as her mother died giving birth to her stillborn sister. She also confided in him on how she seeks to please her father in whatever possible way. Bobby empathized with her for his Aunt Miriam was very much like her dad.

After spending most of the afternoon together, and also treating her to dinner, he dropped her off at her apartment.

"Well I had a great time today," said Alex who was feeling like a giddy school girl who had finally gone out with the most popular boy.

"I had a great time too," said Bobby who was just as nervous and then added, "It'd be great if we could meet again... if that's possible."

"Sure, sure. Let me give you my number," said Alex finding a piece of paper and jotting down her number excitedly upon hearing his interest in her.

The moment she gave it to him she said with a wink, "I will be waiting handsome."

They had gone on only a few dates and everything was going well.

Sometime later on, Alex, her dad and Rory were having lunch together

"Alex aren't you seeing uh..." began John and Alex filled in the gap.

"Bobby Goren."

"Isn't he a bit…"

Rory chimed in, "John don't worry; Bobby may seem like a bad boy type but his heart is pure gold. I can guarantee it."

"Yeah dad... You're soon gonna meet him actually."

John wanted to say something else but decided to drop it. However, he was worried; he didn't want Alex to get hurt, like most dads are.

After being in a relationship for a month, Bobby and Alex felt they were ready to take it to the next level.

After getting back from the precinct following a long night shift, Alex just wanted to shower away the stresses and sleep as much as she could.

However, Bobby left an envelop at her doorway. She quickly got into the apartment which she shared with a fellow Chelsea beat cop, Shaylah Gline.

Plopping down on the couch, tired, she proceeded to open the envelope.

Inside it was a simple note.

_My dearest Lexy,_

_I was wondering if you would like to spend a relaxing night with me sometime._

_Give me a call as I await your answer._

_Love,_

_Bobby Goren_

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks your for reading chapter 2 of "Essence Vitae". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Next Step

Title: Essence Vitae

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. New York Giants is a part of the NFL is owned by the Mara family and the Seattle Seahawks is owned by Paul Allen.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: M

Chapter 3: The Next Step

* * *

After reading the note a few more times. She made up her mind: after showering and taking the needed sleep, she'd call him back and make the necessary plans.

After some major closet shifting, she found the perfect outfit: stone washed jean miniskirt with a dark blue button down blouse and modest heels. She also decided to add some sensual lingerie underneath. Since she had gotten together with him it seems like her dad had softened and taken a liking to Bobby. She also found herself dressing a bit more girly.

The few days before their night passed by quickly.

Alex made her way up to Bobby's loft after Shaylah dropped her off. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and knocked.

When he heard the door knock, he was just about to finish making dinner. He turned the heat down to a simmer and with a single red rose in hand went to open the door.

All the air left her when Alex saw Bobby; he looked pretty sexy in a muscle shirt.

"Hey baby," said Bobby pulling her into his embrace once he closed the door.

Alex loved being in his strong arms, she felt…safe and protected.

"This is for you my love." he said when they came apart handing her the rose.

_He is such a sweetheart. I am glad dad has approved of him._

"Dinner is about ready," said Bobby bringing her out of her trance.

_He cooks? I am the luckiest girl!_

After enjoying the romantic home cooked dinner in which Alex's senses went into overdrive, they relaxed on his massive couch.

Whilst they were having a comfortable conversation Bobby suddenly asks, "Lexy have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Alex smiled and said, "Yes you have handsome, numerous ti-."

Before she could finish her sentence he placed his hands on her face, tilted his head, leaned in and kissed her. Not like they hadn't kissed before; they had shared sweet short kisses on past dates. This kiss was nothing of the sort. Following her initial surprise she deepened the teasing kiss by weaving her hands through his hair and turned the kiss into an ultimate battle for tongue dominance.

When they came apart to get some air into their lungs they leaned forehead to forehead whilst Bobby ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair.

"Are you ready for what's next?" Bobby asked in a sly voice.

Alex felt like she was having trouble breathing but answered in a whisper, "Yes I am."

In rapid movements, Alex was straddling Bobby feeling his growing erection against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, began to gently graze her left earlobe with his teeth. He then lavished butterfly kisses on both sides of her neck while undoing the top three buttons on her blouse which caused her to shake with anticipation. He proceeded to grind her hips onto his. Continuing his foreplay, Bobby's scent permeated her nostrils, intoxicating her.

His warm, soft lips then moved to her clavicle and began leaving kisses there sending her pleasures into overdrive as she continued to grind.

When she regained her senses she pulled his face back up. While caressing his baby smooth face, she planted a big one on him which he deepened quickly which escalated to them making out like hormonal teenagers.

The moment they came apart, Bobby saw that her eyes were filled with desire as she whispered in a low voice filled with lust, "Take me to bed and make love to me Bobby."

With a wicked grin on his face, he stood up and Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his room while massaged her nice butt.

When they got there he placed her gently on the ground and proceeded to teasing kisses while undressing each other. She helped him out of his shirt as he helped her out of her blouse.

Once she saw his chiseled upper body and sinewy arms and him her beautiful curvy body they both became even more fanatical about each other.

He then picked her up once more and carried her the rest of the way to the bed.

After putting her on the bed Bobby moved his lips down her throat and the rest of her body including lightly licking her bra covered cleavage and every part of her creamy-complexion his tongue could reach. As his tongue continued its path and his hands roamed her back. Alex began to breathe heavily and heaved more; she was enjoying the sensations she was experiencing.

A short time later he gazed deeply into her eyes and she smiled. She slowly moved her hands to her bra and the momen she undid the front clasp she removed it and tossed it aside, baring her assets.

He looked down and began marveling at how full her bust was. He eased her down on to the pillow and started his ministrations on her breasts. As he massaged, kneaded, and rubbed her mounds she began to gasp heavily and felt an intense orgasm coming on. However, when he latched on to one of the tips and began sucking whilst teasing the other, her body convulsed with gratification and arched her back to give him more access.

It wasn't long before they were under the covers, nude and falling into a steady pattern of intercourse after assuring each other they were safe.

-x-

Early the next morning, she woke up when the sun rays were beginning to shine through the blinds. She then noticed that she was snuggled in Bobby's arms.

Alex never had the chance to experience ecstasy; that is until now.

She had been deprived of the experience. When she was with her ex-boyfriend Diego he had constantly watched his back to make sure he did not get on the wrong side of her dad. Other guys were either inept or were trying too hard.

Five minutes later, Bobby roused and saw the beautiful blonde in his arms watching him.

"Good morning gorgeous," said Bobby giving Alex a loving kiss.

"Good morning to you too handsome," replied Alex who after the kiss began nuzzling his neck.

"Since you have today off how would you like to spend the day with me?" asked Bobby, "you could watch me practice and be my personal water girl that is if it is okay with Coach."

A mischievous grin appeared on Alex's face and she said, "Do you have any idea how turned on am I now thinking about you getting a working out and sweaty?"

With that Bobby's boyish and playful smile appeared causing Alex's heart to thump hard. It wasn't long before they couldn't keep their hands off of each other

He turned her body around and with her back to him he spooned her and wove his arms through hers. He cupped her bare mounds and began a gentle caress which gave way to massaging and teasing her tips causing Alex to shutter once more with pleasure.

They kept at it for another hour before getting up to ready themselves to go to Bobby's practice.

When Rory saw how close Alex and Bobby had become he was happy for them.

-x-

Since that passionate night and day after, Bobby and Alex became inseparable. She now went to all his home games cheering on her man.

He would find one way or another to deliver single red roses to her everyday.

After collecting many single red roses she finally found out the meaning. Shaylah explained to her that single red roses stood for love and fidelity.

Their relationship continued to grow and they were as happy as they could possibly be.

However, six weeks later Alex began to exhibit symptoms that would change the course of their relationship.

* * *

A/N: Thanks your for reading chapter 3 of "Essence Vitae". More to come! Reviews are appreciated!

A/N 2: There was a reference to one of the LOCI's episode. Here is an easy question, can anyone guess which one?


	4. Their New Lives

Title: Essence Vitae

Disclaimer: We do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA do. Denver Broncos is owned by Pat Bowlen, Kansas City Chiefs is owned by the Hunt Family, Jacksonville Jaguars is owned by Wayne Weaver, and Tennessee Vikings is owned by Bud Adams.

Author's Note: Coffee shop mentioned in this story is Brick City Coffee Company located in Newark, NJ.

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: T

Chapter 4: Their New Lives

* * *

_Previously_

_However, six weeks later Alex began to exhibit symptoms that would change the course of their relationship._

* * *

As she began experiencing the symptoms such as constantly needing to use the bathroom, cramping, and getting hungry constantly, she at first wrote it off as everyday pressures of work and how she tried to please her dad.

However, when Shaylah began noticing the changes in her work force partner and roommate, she had a whole different thought on what might be going on. She decided to check out books for confirmation. She was right.

Later that night when the two were enjoying a rare night off, Shaylah decided it was time.

"Hey Lexy remember those symptoms you were exhibiting?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I don't think it is that bug floating around..."

"Ok? Shay, spit it out already"

"When was your last cycle?"

"Oh shit..."

"I'm stocked up on pregnancy tests."

Alex nodded and went off to the bathroom.

After three positive tests Alex was stunned…she was pregnant! What was she going to tell Bobby? More over what was she going to tell her dad?

Roommate instinct kicked in once more.

"Lexy I think you should schedule an appointment with your gynecologist and to confirm the home pregnancy test results. Then you'll have solid proof when you tell them."

"You're a major lifesaver you know that Shay?"

"Darn right I am," replied Shaylah.

-x-

Following a few days of contemplation and a solid confirmation, Alex knew what she needed to say to her beau and her dad.

Alex called Bobby after getting home from her shift knowing that it would be the best time to get a hold of him as he and his teammates would have gotten back from playing against Denver.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart it is me."

"Hey Lexy honey I missed you."

"Awww I missed you too. How was the game against Denver?"

"Well we almost lost to them but managed to beat them in the final seconds."

"That is great news! Listen, I need to talk to you. Don't worry it's no bad news"

Bobby let out a sigh of relief he thought that she wanted to end the relationship.

"So when can you meet me?"

"How about at Brick City Coffee Company in half and hour?"

"Okay see you then handsome," said Alex in a low sexy voice.

Whilst Bobby got ready he checked the ring he had purchased while away. He wasn't sure what caused him to get the ring, he knew it wasn't on impulse; his was about to find out.

A half an hour later when he got there, Alex was already waiting for him. As he got closer he noticed that she was not drinking coffee like she usually did which was odd; she usually needed coffee to wake up.

After a brief hug and kiss, she was ready to tell Bobby the news.

"Something happened Bobby..."

Bobby's raised his eyebrow waiting for what Alex to continue.

"Remember our special night six weeks ago?"

How could he forget? It was one of the best nights of his life. He nodded.

"I'm pregnant," said Alex giving it to him straight.

At first he went blank. Then it hit him; he was about to become a father. Now he knows why he bought that ring.

Bobby jumped up and gave her a big hug and Alex knew it was a good sign.

"Oh Lexy this is so exciting! We are going to start a family and…"

"…we need to tell my dad before he finds out through the Brass rumor mill," began Alex then added, "Because if he has to find out that way it won't be pleasant for either of us."

So they made plans to have dinner with her father.

-x-

Following dinner the trio went to the living room and John asked, "Lexy, Bobby, what brings you here tonight?"

Alex looked at Bobby and then said, "Well dad there is something Bobby and I need to tell you."

Wanting to just get to the point, Alex uttered, "Dad I'm pregnant."

Before John could even open his mouth and say anything, Bobby spoke up, "Sir I take full responsibility for getting your daughter pregnant. So I am asking for your permission to marry her and make it right."

John contemplated what he was told.

"Well Bobby I appreciated your sincerity. You have not only my permission but my blessing."

Alex couldn't fully process her father's words much less Bobby's.

Smiling, Bobby turned to Alex. He slid down on one knee causing Alex to gasp.

"Lexy my darling," said Bobby as he began his impromptu proposal.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you that one time at the bar. I couldn't get myself to come over and introduce myself and thought it was a lost chance but when Coach introduced us, I knew I have been given a second chance. Alexandra Madison Eames I would be honored if you would become my wife, will you marry me?"

Alex was in complete shock. She couldn't find her voice until she saw the ring: a 3 Three Stone Round Diamond set in 14K Yellow Gold.

She then uttered, "Yes, Robert Owen Goren! I will definitely marry you!"

After having John witness the wedding proposal, he arranged to have them married a week later by a Justice of Peace (who was also a lifelong friend of John's) witnessed by John, Rory, and Shaylah.

-x-

All was going well for the happily married couple. They got a place of their own that was a subway ride away from the stadium. Alex also got all the baby stuff and clothing her mother had made from when she was a baby which were later stored after Alex outgrew them. The one thing she was drawn to was the cute girly baby booty. Somehow she could tell she was carrying a girl, a girl whom without a doubt will not only be able to wrap her finger around her daddy but her granddaddy as well.

Sometime later, Bobby and his teammates were in Kansas City playing the Chiefs and Alex was at the precinct doing desk duty work (she had been doing desk duty since her CO found out the news and took precautions, to be safe). She had been experiencing abdominal pains, bleeding at times and other times moderate, as well as dull lower back pain, pelvic cramp, but wrote it off as stress and lack of sleep.

Whilst she was at her desk filling out papers, she felt movements in her stomach. Then after total calm intense cramps kicked in. She could barely stand up from the excruciating pain. By the time she was finally able to stand up straight she collapsed just as Shaylah was coming in with her temporary partner.

"Alex!" Shaylah screamed as she ran towards her. By the time she reached she could tell Alex was unconscious and blood was appearing.

"Somebody call for a bus! We need to get Alex to a hospital quickly!"

As one of the detectives placed the call, Shaylah's temporary partner, Iain Cooper rushed over, gently picked up Alex and the two went outside to wait for the bus.

When the bus arrived and had Alex on the stretcher, Shaylah went with her to the hospital. During the ride the EMTs asked her for indications and she informed them on what she's seen Alex go through. The EMTs then gave a grim preliminary diagnosis of a miscarriage.

Shaylah gasped.

When they reached Manhattan General the nurses made Shaylah wait in the drab waiting room.

Unable to sit still, she decided to call Alex's dad.

John was just on his way to go see his daughter to offer her to go get some lunch when he got the call.

He was about to walk past his secretary Joan Teo, when she flagged him down.

"Sir you have a phone call from your daughter's partner, Officer Gline."

"Uncle John?"

"Yes Shay?"

Shaylah trying to hold back her tears but her emotions got the best of her.

"I am here at Manhattan General ER," said Shaylah choking back on her tears.

"What happened? Is it Lexy?" asked John alarmed.

"Yes, um Lexy might have lost the baby. That is according to the preliminary diagnosis giving by the EMTs on the way here, and…"

"Okay I am on my way," said John in panic mode.

As soon as he hung up the phone he turned to his secretary and said, "Joan please cancel all of my appointments for this afternoon and I will give you a call tomorrow to let you know if I need to cancel tomorrow's appointments let them know it is a family emergency."

"Yes sir," said Joan.

Just as he got there he noticed the doctor was coming out saying, "Who's here for Alexandra Goren?"

"We are," said both Shaylah and John at the same time.

"I am Alexandra's father, Deputy Commissioner," John added, "and this is Officer Shaylah Gline, her work partner what's wrong with her?"

Dr. Jameyson O'Nell grimaced "Well sir I hate to say but your daughter has miscarried her child. Her ob-gyn is performing the D&C procedure as I speak. Once that is done she will be ready to be discharged. I do recommend her to take a few days off to get some rest... and support. If there are any questions please feel free to let me know. Mrs. Goren will be in room 617."

Both John and Shaylah both stood there devastated.

After the doctor left, John turned to Shaylah, "Why don't you go be with Alex I will try to get a hold of Bobby and have come home on the first possible flight. At times like this I know that he will be the only one who can get through to her."

Shaylah concurred and went towards the room.

John went the nurses' station to borrow a phone.

He shook his head and called the Jacksonville hotel, where the team would be staying at while they played the Jaguars, and left a message with the concierge to have the coach call back asap.

Meanwhile the team was coming off the plane at Jacksonville in an upbeat mood as they came off an easy win in Kansas City. Now all they needed was to beat the Jaguars to clinch a play off spot.

Everyone was in a buoyant mood, except for Bobby; he had a gut feeling that something bad had happened.

A short bus ride later, the entire team arrived at the hotel that they stayed at time and again.

No sooner had Coach checked in while the players lounged, did he get the message.

"Excuse, Coach McCroy?" asked one of the young receptionists.

"Yes?"

"I have an urgent message from a Mr. John Eames, a little over two hours ago. He needs you to call him back right away," said the worker giving him a phone.

Hearing the worker's tone he knew something was wrong. He took the phone and called.

"Hello Rory?" asked John after getting the phone from the nurse.

"John I got your message, what's going on?"

John bit his lip.

"She lost the baby, Rory."

"Oh my word, Bobby has almost nonstop being talking about the impending bundle. He's going to be distressed when he hears this. I can't even imagine how Lexy feels."

"I know I need you to…"

"…get Bobby on the first flight back to New York. Consider it done. Please give my love to Lexy, okay?"

"Certainly."

As soon as Rory hung up the phone he sighed.

Bobby, in the meantime, was socializing with the guys about the upcoming game. It felt like this would be an easy win.

"Bobby can I speak to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Coach," said Bobby after he fists bumped with one of the guys.

Rory led Bobby to a private part of the lobby.

"Um Bobby I got a message from John earlier and I don't know how to tell you this, uh, Lexy lost the baby two hours ago"

As expected Bobby was at a loss for the words and Rory added, "Take the time you need off to be with her, this will be a trying time for the both of you. Don't worry I will make sure the back up know all the plays for this game and for our Tennessee game."

"Yes sir," said Bobby.

Bobby and Rory then made their way back to the crowd.

"Guys I need to take Bobby to the airport, why don't you guys go ahead find your rooms and relax a bit. I will explain when I get back."

With a look of worry on their faces the guys agreed as they got their room keys and headed upstairs.

The next hour was a blur for Bobby it seemed like suddenly he was in the gate area waiting for his flight. He had also given his father-in-law a call and found out that him and Shaylah had already taken Alex back to his and Alex's place.

-x-

After nearly five hours on the plane and an uneventful flight, he made his way out of the airport and saw that John had sent his chauffeur along to pick him up.

Within a half an hour, he was at their place. When he went in he saw both John and Shaylah sitting on the couch. John was the first to notice Bobby.

"Son we are glad you make it home as soon as possible."

"I wouldn't have any other way. How is Lexy?"

"Not good," began Shaylah, "ever since we brought her home she has been curled up in a fetal position going between crying on and off holding the baby booty. She won't eat or drink or even get out of bed. Nothing we tried could sooth her."

Bobby nodded and said, "Thanks for taking care of her."

He then headed for their room.

Right before John and Shaylah got up and headed towards the door John said, "Call us if you need anything, son."

Once the door closed, he continued his walk their bedroom. The sight he saw after opening the door, tugged at his heart strings.

Lexy was there curled up and sobbing quietly. He noticed that she was tightly holding on to the pink baby booty.

"Lexy baby?" asked Bobby as he lightly approached the bed.

When she heard Bobby's voice negativity ran rampant through her mind.

_What am I going to say to him? Will he leave me because I lost our baby? What if...?_

However, all the negatives left her the moment she felt his arms around her bring her into a loving embrace

"It's okay baby just let it all out. I am here for you."

That's just what she did, she practically bawled her eyes out.

"I am so sorry Bobby I lost our little girl," said Alex between heart-wrenching sobs.

"It's okay darling, all…"

"No! It's not okay! I know that you have been wanting to start a family, I messed up big time."

"No you did not Lexy. Look at me," began Bobby in a firm voice and lifted Alex's chin so they were eye to eye and added, "All that matters now is your well being and I am going to do everything I can to help you feel better. And when you're ready we can try again. Baby I love you, we are in this together."

Alex looked into Bobby's soulful brown orbs and realized that he would be there for her no matter what. With that she cried herself to sleep while in the warmth of her adoring husband's arms.

True to his words he was there for her every step of the way. They were even appreciative for five dozen tulips (one for each of the player on the team and six member coaching staff) that were sent to them.

After Alex was cleared to travel he took her on their delayed honeymoon to Jacksonville to let go and have fun and show her the sights he had seen before (when the team was in town to play the other team).

Indeed that first tragedy bonded them for life.

* * *

A/N 2: Hey readers thanks for reading chapter 4 (and the longest chapter) of "Essence Vitae". We hope you had fun reading our Partial/Total AU stories! We might have more coming in the near future!

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
